


Hold Me

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mini Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling, Discord: Malec Server, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mini soulmates, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Alec Lightwood, Touch-Starved Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which a person's touch is home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 11: Cuddle

Alec smiled down at Mini Magnus, who had crawled under Alec’s hand where he’d placed it on his desk. It had been a long day of handling paperwork, and his hand was beginning to cramp with all the signatures he’d had to affix to approve various transfers to and from the New York Institute. He’d placed his hand palm down to rest, and Mini Magnus took it as an invitation to take shelter for his afternoon nap.

Really, much like Magnus, Mini Magnus liked to burrow under practically anything—blankets, pillows, _his soulmate_. It’s one of the reasons they gelled so well together; where Alec was an octopus, always grabbing at his husband and pulling him close, Magnus soaked in the affection and the warmth, often rubbing soothing patterns on Alec’s skin.

They were both a little touch-starved, Catarina had pointed out on one of their dinners while they watched Magnus lead Madzie into various dances with the little girl standing on Magnus’ feet. Mini Magnus and Mini Alec were on the coffee table, seemingly content to just snuggle on the throw pillow Alec had placed there earlier.

_“Shadowhunters aren’t exactly known for their affectionate nature.” She’d said as she took a sip of her wine. “Between the military lifestyle and upbringing, the constant push to do as told without question, majority of your people learn to draw affection exclusively from romantic partners.” She raised a brow, “I have a feeling that if it weren’t for Isabelle, you wouldn’t exactly be as comfortable with public displays of affection.”_

And when he’d thought about it, she was right. Neither Maryse nor Robert were particularly affectionate; physical or otherwise. It was only when he had been carrying Isabelle the toddler and she had laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his warmth that he’d realized how much he adored cuddling.

It was a learning experience for both of them. In line with his stepping in as brother-mom-dad to his siblings, he doled out affection he wished he’d gotten, only to realize as a pre-teen that just because he hadn’t received as much encouragement or touch from their parents, did not mean that his siblings were subjected to the same. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, or in his case, that wears the expectations of Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

_“You reach out to him without even thinking about it.” Catarina had laughed, turning around to look out at the skyline. “Just look at your Minis. When Mini Magnus teases Mini Alec,”_

_Mini Magnus shot a sprinkle of blue sparks at Mini Alec before rolling off the pillow they were perched on, only to be stopped by Mini Alec’s quick reflexes._

_“Mini Alec doesn’t even hesitate to take his hand or arm to pull Mini Magnus closer.”_

_His mini tugged Mini Magnus back to his side, bodily preventing the tiny warlock from squirming away by wrapping both his arms and legs around him._

_“Our minis are a reflection of our truest selves.” It was a belief echoed through all factions. “And at his core, Magnus loves love. He’s mastered various masks and personas, one of which is the promiscuous and arrogant High Warlock the Clave probably has him listed as.” She shot him a look, “But we both know that isn’t entirely true…if it’s true at all.”_

It wasn’t, of course. They both knew that. From the moment Mini Alec had joined Magnus, the warlock had stopped playing the field, so to speak. Raphael and Catarina had confirmed as much, with the latter later on admitting that she had tried to get him to date around still after they realized Mini Alec was a shadowhunter. Magnus hadn’t wanted anyone else—not when there was actual proof that there was someone out there he would be able to trust with his very soul.

 _“I’ve always been a one soul-at-a-time kind of guy,”_ Magnus had told Dot, not that Alec was supposed to actually know about it. He still wasn’t sure how himself, but Mini Alec had witnessed the entire thing and had somehow projected it to him. He had never felt as guilty andas in love with Magnus than in that moment. The warlock had had the opportunity act on even the basest of desires.

Only, there was none.

Mini Magnus had been tucked securely in his inner pocket then, silent and sulking, the complete opposite of the front Magnus had presented earlier that day. No amount of coaxing pulled Mini Magnus from his hiding spot, and right as Alec had seen Magnus and Dot dancing through Mini Alec’s eyes, he’d felt Mini Magnus leave through a small portal.

By the time he and Magnus had reconciled, their Minis had situated themselves on one of the small hammocks that hung on the array of plants in the balcony, Mini Magnus tucked into Mini Alec’s side. Neither of them seemed particularly happy, but there was a deep-seated relief that had settled upon all of them.

He’d learned to trust his instincts and Mini Magnus cues more as their relationship progressed; figuring out when to push and when to pull; when to speak and when to listen.

Ultimately, Cat’s assessment rang through. No matter what he and Magnus were going through, their best and favored way of dealing with every obstacle was _together_.

And when Mini Magnus tugged at Alec’s thumb and rubbed his cheek against it, more asleep than actually aware of what was happening, all Alec could think about was that he couldn’t wait to get home, where he and Magnus could sit on the couch and cuddle, whether to watch some cheesy mundane movie Magnus was insisting they watch, or just to simply hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!
> 
> 💚


End file.
